ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
What if Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi was made by Disney?
We all know "Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi" was made for Cartoon Network, but imagine if it was made for Disney Channel. Here's what would've happened. Changes * It would start airing on Disney Channel, then it ended in 2008, however, Disney XD reruns this show in 2015. of course it also airs on Disney Channel for reruns. * The credits would feature a little short in them. **Some episodes feature a song from said episode. **Some others would feature a short clips starting in February 2006. * The title will appears before the intro ended. * There will be a Season 4 in 2006-2007 and Season 5 in 2007-2008. * It would get a crossover special with Lilo & Stitch titled "Wishy-Washy". * Most episodes would not have a Live-Action segments. * Ami and Yumi would make cameos in several other Disney shows and in Ralph Breaks the Internet. One example is in the American Dragon: Jake Long episode "The Academy" when they in the Academy. ** In their cameo in Ralph Breaks the Internet (along with other Disney characters, both films and TV shows), they are seen when Vanellope runs past Stan Lee. ** Following the acquisition of 20th Century Fox by Disney in 2019, Kaz makes a cameo in a cutaway gag in a The Simpsons episode where he gets severely beaten up by an angry Homer for crashing his car, while Ami and Yumi laugh at it. *** Also, in another King of the Hill‎ episode, Bobby Hill capture Ami, Yumi and Kaz for one of his experiments in a cutaway gag, torturing Kaz into forcing him to criticizes Hank Hill. ** Harmony makes a cameo in a The Emperor's New School. She is seen repeatedly smooching a picture of Ami and Yumi on "Kuzclone". ** Kaz makes a cameo in The Little Matchgirl when he walking in the streets. ** A poster featuring a parody of the show with parodies of Ami Yumi can be seen in an episode of "TBD". ** TBD ** TBD ** TBD ** TBD ** TBD * Ami and Yumi respectively would become unlockable characters in the video game "Disney Channel All Star Party". *"Secret Origins" would be a half-hour special. *It would get a breakfast block on Disney Channel that airs on weekends titled "Ami and Yumi's Breakfast Hour". *The first film would be produced by Walt Disney Animation Studios and the second film would be produced by Disneytoon Studios. *It would have a whole different intro (not having Live-Action Ami and Yumi in it). *Some sequences would be animated in-house by Walt Disney Television Animation. *It would get a traditionally-animated theatrical short produced by Walt Disney Animation Studios, which would be included in Chicken Little titled "Ami and Yumi in: The Amazing Kaz-Zam". *Like The Simpsons, it would have cutaway scenes. *TBD *TBD *TBD *TBD *TBD *TBD *TBD *TBD *TBD *TBD *TBD *TBD *TBD *TBD *TBD *TBD *TBD *TBD Information ''Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi ''is an American animated television series created by Steve Loter for Disney Channel. Produced by Walt Disney Television Animation, the series stars fictionalized and animated versions of the Japanese pop rock group Puffy AmiYumi. The series is based on Disney's 2003 film of the same name, The series is a sequel as it takes place after the events of the film, It premiered on November 19, 2004 and ended on July 22, 2008 with a total of five seasons and 65 episodes, leaving a total of 60 episodes aired and five episodes unaired in North America. During its run, the series has been nominated for an Annie Award three times. The series was met with mostly positive reviews, and has developed a strong cult following. Merchandise based on the series has also been produced during its run, such as video games, home media releases, toys, and clothing. Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi follows the adventures of two pop stars and best friends: Yumi Yoshimura (Grey DeLisle), a cynical, sarcastic, rough and tough punk rocker; and Ami Onuki (Janice Kawaye), a peppy, optimistic and cute schoolgirl. Both are based off the real Japanese pop duo Puffy AmiYumi, but with different appearances and exaggerated personalities. They travel around the world on their customized tour bus along with their well-intentioned yet greedy manager Kaz Harada (Keone Young). From rocking out at a concert to hanging out in their hometown of Tokyo, the duo take the world by storm with their musical talent, trend-setting style, and humor, dishing out lessons in J-pop justice and establishing the international language of "cool" along the way. According to Loter, the target audience of the show is boys and girls from 7–17 years old. However, it also has a cult following of teen and adult fans of the real-life Ami Onuki and Yumi Yoshimura who make up the Japanese pop duo Puffy AmiYumi. Loter, who was a fan of the band, wished to spread its fame to other parts of the world and thus created the series. Series developer Mark McCorkle has also worked as a character designer for several other Disney Channel shows prior, such as Disney's Hercules, Buzz Lightyear of Star Command, and Kim Possible. The series features the adventures of animated versions of the duo, who have been immensely popular in Japan since making their debut in 1996. The group now has its own U.S. albums, including a 2004 companion album to this program, and was known to viewers of Disney Channel in the USA. During production of the series, DeLisle learned some Japanese from Kawaye and Young, both of whom speak the language fluently. The cartoon was one of the few cartoons at the time produced entirely in the United States (thus making their choice of characters quite ironic), with a number of characters designed by famed Canadian artist Lynne Naylor which got the show nominated for the coveted Annie Award. It used a combination of Macromedia Flash and traditional cel animation. Each program was 30 minutes long (with commercials) and featured three seven-minute segments. The visual style of the show is anime-influenced. The show takes inspiration from various works animated in Japan, such as Pokémon, ThunderCats, and the Sunbow Productions animated series based on Hasbro properties. Other inspirations included old Disney cartoons, as well as UPA shorts, and the works of Jay Ward. Some of the show's crew members included various writers from Nickelodeon's CatDog, including Steven Banks, Kit Boyce and Robert Lamoreaux. Steve Loter originally pitched the idea of Puffy AmiYumi having their own television series on Disney Channel developed a test short on April 22, 2002 in hopes of making the channel greenlight the show's production. Walt Disney Television Animation originally, at first, created other Disney Channel pilots before Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi; two of which feature Captain Sturdy; one in 2001, entitled "Back in Action", and the other in 2002, entitled "The Originals", but they were ultimately rejected, and Walt Disney Television Animation then started working on Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi starting with its pilot on April 22, 2002. The pilot was not broadcast, but was initially successful, and got the green-light from Disney Channel. Finally, it was shown in non-full version as a preview on Disney DVDs and VHS tapes. The entire pilot was found by series' director, Howy Parkins, and was uploaded to Vimeo on April 5, 2018. The series was officially announced at Disney Channel's upfront on February 26, 2004. It was originally planned to premiere in December 2004, but was later pushed back to November 19. Episodes What if Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi was made by Disney?/List of Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi episodes Gallery (both photos and videos) Coming Soon! Bumpers Disney Channel 2004 * 2006 * 2007 *